


A Bit of a Chef

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Chef!Evan, M/M, Restaurant Owner!Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan uses cooking as a therapeutic method. Connor bought a restaurant to fuck with his parents, but now he kinda enjoys it. Evan needs the money. Connor needs the relationship.





	A Bit of a Chef

**Author's Note:**

> My first time publicly writing about these lovely boys!! <3 Short chapters for this fic.

Evan was sweating. Evan was sweating bad. Because there he was at his interview for a new job and fuck he was scared. Because Evan really needed this job, as he was running a bit low on money, and what was he supposed to do if he didn't have any money? Shit, he was going to get evicted, and then he would have to live on the streets, or even worse, burden his mom with moving back in. And then he was going to die on the streets. He was going to die on the streets, and he was going to die on the streets alone, and no one but the sewer rats would care! And- 

The door flew open. There, in the door frame, stood the single most beautiful boy Evan had ever seen. Clutching a joint tightly in one hand, heaving and tapping his foot frantically. And Evan flushed, suddenly looking like a tomato impersonator, and he froze. Standing straight as a rod, Evan was practically trembling under the gaze of this beautiful mystery boy in front of him. And then the boy stormed past him and hopped onto the kitchen counter. 

"Well, gorgeous, ya gonna feed your future boss?" The boy smirked as he took another puff from the joint. He unraveled a hair tie from around his wrist and bunched his hair into a messy bun as he took a few more puffs and then shoved his joint into a nearby ash tray. 

"U-Um I...I um, I..." Evan stuttered out, unable to form a coherent sentence with this boy in front of him. 

"Is that...Is that burning?" Connor gestured towards the stove. Evan squeaked as he rushed over to the stove and shitshitshitshitshithedefinitelywasntgoingtogetthisjobnow! 

Evan could feel his eyes welling up as he desperately fanned at the smoking stove, not being able to see the knob through the thick fog of grey smoke. "S-Shit!" 

"Oh, fuck, um.." The boy hoisted himself up from the counter as he rushed over to the fire extinguisher, spraying the stove feverishly. 

Evan started crying. "M-My hors d'oeuvres!" 

"Oh, um, please don't cry! My name is Connor Murphy, um..." Connor shoved his hand out, waiting for Evan to shake it. Evan collapsed into his arms. 

"Evan Hansen." He murmured. Then, he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes me super happy!! You dont have to, obviously, but it would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
